Mr Amy
by lizzie-rj
Summary: This is one of the moments when I'm sure my twin brother is an idiot. What moment am I talking about? The one where I have to attend an ALL-BOYS school pretending to be Dan. To make matters worse, everybody is in this school: my current crush, my current enemies, two bullies who want to make my life impossible, and Ian, the snob who found out about my secret.
1. The Beginning feat TeddyBear Underwear

"Amy," Nellie begins, her hazel eyes looking at me with concern. "I need you to do Dan a huge favor."

"Of course," I reply, dripping with paint and glitter. "Anything for my twin."

Nellie sighs, gulping. She swiftly turns to look at Prince Edward Island's All-Girls Academy's principal, Mrs. Robinson, before shaking her head. "I don't think you'll be so happy to help your bro out this time, Amy."

"Why not?" I ask. "He's always been there for me. Ever since I remember, he's gotten in trouble with Aunt Beatrice just to help me out. I think it's time to return all those favors-"

"I need you to attend Hastings's Academy for Boys," she cuts in.

My jaw is left hanging, and I try to process what Nellie's just asked of me.

She takes in a deep breath. She continues, slower and gentler this time. "I need you to pretend to be Dan for two weeks...maximum, a month."

Wait.

What?

Let's start from the very beginning. The day my brother and I were born: December 15, 1995.

Our parents are Hope and Arthur Cahill. Both very close, but very different. Dad was smart and observant (just like Dan), but he was also reserved and a softy (just like me). Mom, on the other hand, wasn't so bright with things that required formulas and math in general. She was better with research and preferred books rather than numbers (just like me). But she was also strong-minded and goofy (that's Dan for you, readers). So you could definitely say that living in the Cahill Victorian-styled house was quite the fun adventure.

Until seven years later, on October 1, 2002. I remember waking up to the smell of smoke. My mom was shaking us, exclaiming that there was a house fire. She got us out, but once in the yard, she found out Dad was not there yet. Mom had to go back inside and get her husband out of the flames. I still remember the last words she said to me.

"Don't let go of each other," she whispered, looking with longing at both of us. "Never let go. I love you two."

As soon as she stepped into the house, what was once my home collapsed to the ground.

After that, we were sent to our blue-haired Aunt Beatrice. I don't really like to bad-mouth people, especially family. But stingy, strict, and selfish are the only words I can find to describe Aunt Beatrice. The only positive thing I can think of at the moment is the pretty hazel color in her eyes…which were usually lit up in fury by something Dan did. Yes, he turned Aunt Beatrice's house upside down. But he only did it to protect me. I'm quite the whimp and _extremely_ respectful to adults, and I was even more of that back when I was eight. Aunt Beatrice would always take out her frustration on me by giving me a mouthful of mean remarks. Since she saw me as an easy target, she continued on and on. Until Dan came around and gave her a mouthful of mean remarks to her.

This repeated itself in the span of three years, and when I was ten, Aunt Beatrice had had enough of Dan. Not only did he talk back at her, but he always contradicted her orders just to annoy her. She had "tolerated us demon-like kids long enough", so she sent us to boarding schools. _Separate_ ones, probably a thousand miles away. I was sent to a Canadian province, Prince Edward Island. Thought, I'm not complaining about my boarding school. It's small, quaint, and cozy. Sure, there are some snobs in here. But, not only does it have an amazing library, it has some other amazing bookworms. Such as my best friends, Anna and Taylor.

Dan, however, was sent to some preppy boys' boarding school down in Phoenix. And that was his first one. He managed to get expelled after a year of being there. Aunt Beatrice enrolled him in an equally expensive and preppy boarding school afterwards. And this time, they kicked him out after six months. And so, the cycle of him being expelled began. It's quite obvious that Dan does it for two things: one, to annoy the heck out of Aunt Beatrice. And two, because he only wants to be in one boarding school: Hastings' Academy for Boys, the boarding school with the best athletics system ever in the entire United States. Dan has always been a fan of volleyball, and it has been his dream (after becoming a ninja) to join the Hastings's team, the Silver Wolves.

Now, before Nellie came by to ask for that favor, it was the Open House at the Prince Edward Island's Academy. Open House always takes place a week before school begins, and it's usually to welcome back students and to introduce new ones to the system. Tonight, I'd been chosen as one of the tour guides for the first graders alongside Taylor. And we were both doing a pretty good job. Until we separated. Taylor went to show the group of girls with a pink nametag all of the outer part of the school, and I was showing the group of girls with the purple nametag the elementary building. In the entire building, there were only two teachers. The others were presenting themselves to the parents back in the auditorium.

I was walking down the hallway when it all occurred.

"We're about to enter the art room, girls," I had announced, turning to look at the little angels behind me. They'd been so obedient…before their little scheme. I should've been aware of it when I turned my back and I heard whispers and snickers coming from the first graders.

But no.

It wasn't until I stepped inside the art room and the girls cornered me with glitter and paint that I knew they were up to no good.

I was quite surprised. I never thought that six-year-olds would be pointing art materials at me, threatening to squirt them on me for no apparent reason.

"Uh…" I was at loss of words. "What are you doing?"

"You're even dumber than we thought," a blonde girl stated, positioning herself in a diva stand. Her nametag read Carly. "We're obviously going to make you a walking piece of art."

I eyed the glitter and paint before gulping. "Why?"

Carly giggled, shrugging. "Because it's something cool kids would do in the movies."

That was my chance. I stood up straighter, smiling knowingly. "Not really…Hannah Montana would never do that."

The girls lowered their 'weapons'. I sighed, relieved, thinking that I'd escaped from such a situation.

But I was wrong.

Carly's eyes darkened. "We hate Hannah Montana."

I gasped.

"Get her!" she exclaimed, pointing at me.

The girls screamed defiantly, and began to throw paint and glitter at me. I screamed back (but in fear), and ran out of the class, trying to get away from the little monsters. A few teachers heard the ruckus, but the girls were too quick for them. As I was reaching the end of the hallway, the teachers, in their high heels and old age, were out of sight. I was stopped by two large double doors. They led to the elementary cafeteria…where all of the family members of the kids and students waited. And family members as in big brothers and cousins. You see, the girls in the academy usually take advantage of this day to flirt with boys. And I have to admit it, _cute_ boys. I could not go there to seek refuge from little girls there.

I turned around, my green eyes as wide as saucers. "Please, stop."

Carly smiled deviously. "What…afraid that my big brother will see you all covered in paint? Because that's all that stupid girls in this school want. They take advantage of me to get to my brother!"

"I don't know who your big brother is," I whispered my reply. "I'm just asking you to stop because I don't find it pleasant to be chased down by little girls."

"Too bad," she stated, scowling at me. "Girls, attack!"

They screamed, I screamed.

Someone opened the door.

I fell back on the ground, and a thousand of teenage eyes turned to look at me.

I wish it had all been a nightmare, but it wasn't. And here comes the worst part.

When I looked up, I saw the most handsome face ever. Jake Rosenbloom's, Taylor's cute cousin who I'd always had a huge crush on. However, his face wasn't its usual glowing color that time. It was bright red, and he was trying to look at another way. The people around him were cackling in laughter.

Carly pointed at me, laughing along. "Nice teddy-bear underwear!"

With fear, I shifted my gaze to where her finger was pointed. To my horror, my uniform skirt was lifted up, and my light pink underwear, featuring a cute bear announcing the day of the week, was exposed to everybody in the room. I jumped up to my feet, and the skirt resumed its covering purpose. I was as red as a tomato. Swiftly glancing around, I realized that not too many girls from my school were there that night. And the girls who were there didn't even know me. In fact, no one did! Only Jake, of course, which was bad enough. Luckily, he isn't a jerk to go around telling everybody who the girl with the teddy-bear underwear was.

I was about to leave, when Taylor entered the scene. She checked out my state before frowning.

"I don't know what happened," she began. "But Mrs. Robinson needs you at her office, Amy."

So much for remaining anonymous.

I wanted to die. But I nodded and made my way out of the cafeteria.

And that's how I ended up here, all covered in paint and glitter as I stare at Nellie in awe. "You want me to be Dan?"

And so, Nellie begins her detailed explanation.


	2. Nellie's Guide on Tough Guys

Dan has gotten in huge trouble.

And I'm not talking about getting expelled from Hastings's Academy for Boys even before he began attending.

I'm talking about going to jail. Without even being guilty. Let me explain.

For as long as I know, there's always been a family feud between the Cahills and some other rich family, the Starlings. The reason? Political issues.

So of course, when Mrs. Starling found out that a Cahill was going to attend the same school that her sons were attending, she simply had to find a way to stop that. And Dan, clueless, didn't even keep his guard up.

The Starlings are, among many other things, owners of a shopping center franchise all over America.

As told by Nellie:

"Dan went shopping for some new shoes for the academy to one of their shopping centers, even though he was _clearly_ told he couldn't step a foot inside that building. And, unfortunately, Mrs. Starling, the Queen of Cold Hearts, happened to be lingering by. She was doing some monthly check-ups. Upon spotting that fool of Dan's disheveled figure, Lady Snake saw an opportunity and seized the moment. Somehow, some time, she managed to stuff a pair of very expensive shoes in his bag. The guards discovered 'his' rob, and sent him right over to the police station. She obviously pressed charges.

Luckily, the punishment isn't too serious. But Hastings's Academy cares too much about its reputation. What would people say if some kid with jail records attended the school? Of course they wouldn't let it, which is why I, being my very persuasive self, managed to keep it out of the academy's ears. To prevent the Starlings from talking, I also managed to get a warrant that made those idiots keep quiet about the incident. If a word's out, the Starlings will immediately be arrested (wouldn't that be awesome?), even if it wasn't them the ones who spread the news. I also managed to get some time to prove Dan's innocence. The police gave me a month, since, as you know, they are good acquaintances with the Cahills. But in the meantime, Dan will be forced to house arrest. He won't be able to attend Hastings's Academy for a month, and the school has a very strict rule that, if you don't show up at school after one week of its start, you're out."

Which is why, as you know, I'm pretending to be Dan.

"You must be Mr. Dan Cahill," a suited man says as he approaches me.

I nod.

He smiles at me, leaning closer. "But secretly, you are his sister."

My eyes widen. "Excuse me?

The man laughs. He stretches out his hand. "My name's Alistair Oh, and I'm completely in on your family's plan. In fact, I'll be the one to help you whenever you have any trouble, since Seattle and Boston aren't exactly close, and your au pair can't be rushing here if any problem arises, given Dan's situation."

I nod in understanding. "I see…is there anyone else in this, by the way?"

"The academy's doctor and the principal, Mark Rosenbloom," Alistair says, taking my suitcases. "The Rosenblooms have been quite good friends with the Cahills, so he was willing to…"

He continues to talk, but my brain shuts down at the mention of a Rosenbloom. How could I've forgotten that Jake's dad is the principal? And even more, that he attends the academy? I want to smack my forehead, but Alistair would think I'm crazy.

We walk outside the airport, with Alistair carrying the lightest bag and I the heaviest. We don't want anyone to suspect, even if we're not at the academy yet. He keeps talking, explaining all about the rules of the school and how to contact him. But I'm paying only half of my attention to his words. The other part is completely wrapped around Jake's warm brown eyes. I find myself blushing. I don't know if I should be excited or dismayed that we're attending the same school.

As you can tell, I have a huge crush on the guy. But it's quite impossible not to have one on Jake. Nice, intellectual, and with the sweetest smile ever, he's perfect. I met him when I was twelve, the first time I went to visit Taylor's house. He was thirteen, and he was (is) just as much of a bookworm as I.

"There's my chauffeur, Casper!" Alistair exclaims, waving at the blonde man.

The man looks horrified to be there.

Alistair smiles at me. "I caught him trying to steal some things for me. As a punishment, Mr. Wyoming has to be my chauffeur for six months."

I can't help but chuckle at that.

Once Casper helps me out with my suitcases, I step inside Alistair's SUV and we head over to Hastings's Academy.

He turns to look at me. "Did Nellie give you pointers on how to act like a guy?"

"Oh, yes she did," I inform him, shaking my head at the memory. She nearly gave me a guide.

Here's an expert.

**Step 1: Look like a guy.**

I look at my brand new short hair in the rearview mirror. Nellie had asked the hairdresser to make it sort of shaggy, since she didn't want to be too cruel with my reddish-brown locks. I smooth down a strand of hair from my boy bangs, sighing. I am not too pleased to have short hair. But it's obligatory.

My face is make-up free, and I let my eyebrows grow out. Not that they're bushy. They're still quite girly. In fact, my whole face is! Which worries me. What if they find out?

Of course, most of you are probably wondering about the girl issue…the one located right on my chest. Nellie saw somewhere that wrapping wide surgical tape would help. And, even though I feel as if I can't breath, it did work. The fact that my uniform shirt is loose on me helps, too.

Alistair waves at the window, smiling. "There's the famous Space Needle."

I look out the window, and stare in awe at the height of the Space Needle. It looks as if it's touching the clouds. I wonder how it feels to be up there.

I seat back on my seat, feeling nervous. Hastings's Academy is near the Seattle Needle. I remember Nellie's words before she coaxed me to accept.

"I know you can do it," she'd said, with such security in her eyes.

I bit my lower lip, trying to convince myself that she's right. But there's still that nagging negativity in the back of my head.

**Step 2: To avoid any suspicions, act like a rude guy.**

After fifteen minutes, we turn the corner to a street surrounded by trees. I spot the large entrance gates to the school. I gulp, feeling my mouth dry in anxiety.

"I won't be able to walk you to the lobby," Alistair tells me. "But the principal will surely have someone waiting for you there. He's more than willing to help you, especially after he heard that you're Taylor's friend."

I gasp, turning to look at him. "Does she know?"

He shakes his head. "Mark's sworn to secrecy."

I sigh in relief. If Taylor doesn't know, then there's a huge chance that Jake doesn't know. And after the incident back in my school's cafeteria…well, it would be awkward.

The car pulls over in front of a Victorian-styled building. Casper opens the door for me, my bags already in his hands. I take them from him.

Alistair pokes his head out. "Call me whenever you want…Dan."

He offers me his business card, which I gratefully take, before he wishes me luck and speeds away.

As I make my way toward the large, oak entrance, I spot a group of tough-looking guys by the doorway.

I try to recall Nellie's instructions on how to look like a rude guy.

"_Purse your lips, and always chew on something."_

Since I don't have gum or anything of the sort, I pretend I've got something chewable inside my mouth.

"_When you walk, sort of glide. And with every step, lower one of your shoulders to the side."_

I take my first step with my right foot, and I slightly lower down my left shoulder. In that same nature, I make my way toward the steps.

"_Always look straight ahead, and make sure you've got a look-but-don't-touch expression on your face. Oh, and furrow your eyebrows."_

Okay, I'm trying my best with that look-but-don't-touch expression, though I don't think it turned out the way Nellie wanted it to.

Especially because one of the toughies near the entrance stuck out his leg and tripped me. Toughies don't bully other toughies, which is the whole purpose of me acting as one.

"Fresh meat," the blonde one announces to his friends.

One that looks like a rapper appears next to him, laughing at me. "He looks quite the pretty boy, doesn't he, Hammer?"

I try to stand up, but one of the toughies holds me down with his foot.

'Hammer' chuckles along the rapper kid, kneeling down next to me. He caresses my forearm. "He's got quite soft skin too. Sort of like a girl's."

I feel as if my heart stops.

Rapper kid nods, chewing down gum. "What's your name, whimp?"

"Dan," I answer, surprised at how steady my voice sounds.

"Well, Dan, let me introduce you to the gang," Hammer announces. He points at rapper kid. "That's Jonah."

Jonah smiles smugly.

"And those are Evan," he says, pointing to the ugliest guy I've ever seen. He points to the one next to Evan. "And Kurt. I'm Hamilton, but most people call me the Hammer. Wondering why?"

I'm smart enough to know what's coming next, so I whimper: "Not really."

"Ask him why," Jonah exclaims, scowling at me.

I immediately obey. "Why?"

"Because I beat up softies like you," Hamilton says, smiling in a sickening way. "Leaving them hammered down to the ground. And what better way to start off the year than to beat the newbie up?"

**Step 3: Avoid fights, unless you want to be left nearly dead in the hospital.**

I guess it's too late for that step.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Haha, I'm sorry to the Evan fans about Amy's description on him. But that's sort of like my revenge on him for sinking my ship :P Well, I just wanted to thank you guys for the reviews. I'm glad you liked the first chapter, and I hope that you equally enjoyed this one. Our dear Ian is appearing in my next update, by the way, so stay tuned for that!


	3. Primadonna

I can't believe my ears.

I look up at Hamilton, who's smirking at me in a sickening way. Suddenly, his meaty hand grips my collar, and he can pull me upwards. My feet are actually dangling off in the air.

He leans his face closer, and I can only crane my neck back to avoid any contact with him.

"This will serve as a warning for other newbies," he mutters.

'No! Stop! I am a girl!' I want to scream, but my tongue is completely frozen in place. I can't even whimper, which trust me, is something I really want to do right now.

Jonah, Evan, and Kurt begin to circle around me. _Crack,_ Jonah's knuckles sound, as he presses them together.

I stare horrified at the bullies. I haven't even stepped foot inside this building, and I'm already about to get beaten. If this is going to be how everything in here will turn out, then maybe I won't be able to hold up for a month in this hellhole.

Hamilton pushes me against the wall so hard, that I already feel a huge bruise growing in my back.

I still can't believe he's going to beat me up.

"Ready for this?" he asks.

I begin to shake my head, wanting to cry.

They only laugh.

I begin to shake my body furiously, trying to free myself from the grip. If there is anything that could describe this terrifying moment, then think of how you would feel if some shark had caught you in its jaws.

He pushes me harder toward the wall, and I am about to scream that I'm not a boy.

When…

A tall boy gets in front of me.

Hamilton already had his scary fist in the air, so the boy says: "I'll sue if one of your greasy knuckles comes in contact with my face."

Hamilton distorts his face in confusion. "Sew? You're gonna sew if I touch your face? Then I definitely won't. I don't know if stupidity is contagious."

Hamilton's minions laugh like hyenas at his remarks. I stare at them blankly. I only thought that stupid bullies only appeared on Ned's Declassified. But apparently, they do exist. I take this moment to examine 'Hammer's' outfit. I frown. It's a purple tracksuit.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. 'Amy, how could you be scared of a guy who wears purple tracksuits?' Well, he is a _200-pound of muscle_ that wears purple tracksuits.

"Goodbye, Hamilton," the boy says, sounding bored. And, might I add, in a British accent.

Hamilton looks surprised that someone isn't scared of him. "Pfft, whatever."

"Yeah," his minions say in unison, as they turn around and leave.

"Have a nice day!" Hamilton exclaims, in what is the worst British accent I've ever heard. He passes by me, and gazes at me threateningly. "Good luck, soft skin."

_Soft skin_? Well, I guess I should be thankful that my nickname isn't offensive.

Once the Hammers (let's call them that, shall we?) are gone, the boy who saved me turns to look at me.

My voice gets trapped in my throat. This boy is _really_ handsome (not as much as Jake, though). Amber eyes, coffee-colored skin, and a face structure that looks as if it was chiseled to perfection. And he's British.

"You owe me," is the first thing he says. "That dimwit almost broke off my face. Do you know how worried I was back there?"

His charm decreases by 10%, as I've just identified one of the characteristics on Nellie's list of Idiots I Should Avoid. 1) Vain.

"Huh?" I blurt out.

"This face," he says, pointing at it. "Has appeared on many of the lists of _Hottest Bachelors Under 18_. Do you want it to appear on the cover of _People_ all distorted and in bandages?"

2) Obnoxious.

There's a decrease in his charm by 20%.

"Uh…no," I reply.

"Then stop risking my looks," he states. He looks at me up and down, frowning at my messy appearance. "Please don't tell me you're Dan Cahill."

"Yes," I reply.

"Argh," he moans in disgust, shaking his head. "Only _I_ have to put up with idiots like you. I am paying lots of money to be treated like I should rightfully be treated. And now I get to share a room with some dangerous guy."

3) Male version of a Primadonna.

40% down in charms.

"You're my roommate?" I ask.

"Don't you listen to what people say to you?" he snaps.

4) Temperamental.

Okay, he's now 55% down in charms, which means there's only 45% standing.

"I just said I'll have to be sharing a room with you," he drawls.

I nod. "I heard."

"Then why do you-" Ian stopped himself. He scowled. "Actually, before I introduce myself and take you to Principal Rosenbloom's office, I'd like to set out a few rules."

"Okay."

"I practice polo on Mondays and Wednesdays," he explains. "So those days, including today, make sure to stir clear of the shower. Because when I come back, I expect it to be waiting for me."

5) Bossy

40% left of charms.

"Since you disrupted my privacy and risked my safety," he continues. "I expect you to pay for it by doing me favors. Such as receiving my clothes from dry-cleaning, bringing me things when I ask you to…"

6) Primadonna times ten.

There's only 20% charm left, now.

"Don't even think of coming close to my personal space: that includes my desk, my closet, my bed, and my couch," he informs me. "Your desk, bed and closet are all located to one side, which is where I expect you to spend your time in. You don't touch my things, I don't touch your things. Understood?"

I nod, but I'm completely shocked. This school is full of stupid bullies and now, male primadonnas.

His charm is at a 5% now.

"Oh, and I enjoy cleanliness," he adds.

Okay, that's understandable.

"So don't let your filthy hands come near my things," he mutters. "If I see you touching something that belongs to me, or keeping the side of your room disorganized…trust me, there'll be consequences."

His charm is at a big, fat zero now.

"I'm Ian Kabra, by the way," he states. He adjusts his uniform's jacket. "Follow me toward Principal Rosenbloom's office."

As he walks past me, his hand brushes against mine. He looks down at me, surprised. "Your skin _is_ soft." He looks closer at me. Placing his fingers under my chin, he raises it up. "Your face looks…well, not like a seventeen-year-old boy's. If I was an ignorant in Biology, I'd say that your mom confused you as a boy when you're in fact a girl."

I look away, uncomfortable. If he only knew…

"Let's go," he orders, and pushes the doors to the school open.

My eyes widen in amazement as I gaze at my surroundings. The floors are made of polished marble, and the walls around me are half made of expensive-looking wood, and the upper half is a creamy color. The roofs are arched, which reflect the lights engaged in them even brighter. To each side of every door, there is a palm plant. And the tall windows light the hallways even more than the lights up in the roofs. I don't spot any lockers, to which Ian explains that they aren't necessary.

The school is divided into four buildings: one for freshmen, the other one for sophomores, and the last two for juniors and seniors, respectively (currently, we're at the freshmen's, since theirs is the entrance). Since each subject has a class of its own, the classrooms have cubbyholes for the students to leave their materials for each class in there. The only thing students need to be carrying around is their sports gear and pencils. Ian says that lockers are tedious, so he's happy with that arrangement.

Ian opens the door at the end of the building, which leads to a beautiful garden. I can spot the four high school buildings surrounding a beautiful structure in the middle, which Ian tells me is the lobby, where the principal's office is found. He leads me through a stoned pathway and soon, we're in front of the lobby. Opening up its door, the smell of clove wafts in my face.

A young woman is typing at a desk nearby.

"Cheyenne, I've arrived with Mr. Cahill," Ian tells her.

The blonde woman looks up. She smiles at me. Oh…_Mr._ Cahill," she says, smiling knowingly.

I frown. I get the feeling that much more people than the ones who were supposed to know, know about my secret.

"Yes," Ian replies, his dull tone returning. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got polo lessons to attend to. Good-bye." Ian glares at me. "Remember what I told you about staying away from the bathroom, Daniel." With that, he leaves.

Ice princess- I mean, ice_ prince_ is gone. _Phew._

"Don't worry, I found out by myself. Principal Rosenbloom hasn't announced your real identity to anyone," she whispers at me, smiling deviously. "I do enjoy eavesdropping conversations."

I nod, not knowing what to say about her hobby.

"However, I also enjoy spilling secrets," she continues, her smile disappearing. "Which is why every Tuesday afternoon you'll come here to assist me."

My mouth slightly parts open. This girl's taking advantage of my situation?

"Thank you," she replies. She presses a button on her desk. "Mr. Rosenbloom, Dan Cahill is here."

"Send him in!" the intercom in her desk crackles.

"You heard him," she tells me, pointing at the door at the end of the lobby.

I sigh. "Thanks."

I reach the door in a matter of seconds, and before I can even knock, it's pulled open. A man with glasses is at the door, smiling down at me. "You've arrived!"

"Yes," I reply, smiling back.

"Come in, come in," he tells me, pulling me in. Closing the door behind me, he points at a platter of cookies on his desk. "I brought you some."

My smile grows. "Really? Thank you."

He motions with this hand at a seat in front of me. "No problem. Any of Jake's friends are always gonna see the best side of me. Especially a girl who he can't stop talking about."

My head snaps up. "What?"

"Yes," he replies, as if his piece of information didn't mean anything to me. "Every time he comes back from Tay's, when you're there, he comes back telling me about this Amy Cahill who likes books and history just like him."

"Really?" I ask. I'm sure my green eyes are probably sparkling by now.

He nods, gathering papers. He's totally clueless of my reaction. "Yes, of course!"

I feel my cheeks turn red as I look down at my lap, a goofy smiling appearing on my face.

Could it be that he li-

No, it couldn't be. It's too good to be true.

I shake my raised hopes away and look up at Principal Rosenbloom. "If I may ask…what are those papers?"

"I prepared a set tips, guidelines, teacher lists and a schedule for you," he answers, handing me a folder with the school logo on the front.

I smile gratefully. The only ones who've been this nice to me are Nellie and my principal from Prince Edward Island. "Thank you so much…"

"You're welcome," he replies. "Now, I must apologize for giving you Ian as a roommate. But as you might've noticed, he's pretty reserved and cold towards most. I think he'd be the safest candidate for your roommate, since he'd definitely want to keep out of your business."

Now that I think of it, it does make sense. "That's right."

"Now," he continues, looking at his wristwatch. "I'm afraid you missed out the first day of classes. So go to your dorm and get a good rest. I also included a map in your folder, so you won't get lost. But just in case, each grade's dormitories are located in their corresponding building. You just head over to the junior building, find the staircase and climb up the stairs. In each building, there is one floor of classrooms, and three of dormitories. So if you add them all up, your dorm will be in the third floor. It has each of the dorm's inhabitant's names on the door, so you'll know which one is yours." He hands me a key, smiling. "Welcome to Hastings's Academy for Boys."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Since some of you had questions, I'm going to answer them! I'm not sure if others also wondered the same thing, which is why I'm going to answer in here:

Amazing girl: Haha, what I meant to say when Evan sinked my ship is that he ruined my hopes for Ian/Amy :P You're also wondering if this'll be Jamy or Amian...well, I'm a fan of both (right now, I'm more on the Jamy side). But this'll definitely be an Amian.

Clara0414: In this story, Beatrice is literally rolling on wads of money. So for her, sending Dan and Amy to expensive boarding schools is nothing. As long as she gets rid of them, then it's okay for her!

Vintage Apocaplypse: My reply is sort of useless now, since the reason why she's supposed to be Dan is already explained :P However, feel free to ask more about it!

Rhetorically Yours: I'm not sure what Starshipping is, but if it mean being a fan of the Starlings, then I don't oppose to it. I'm a fan of the Starling twins, and I do tolerate Sinead.

That's it! Thanks for reading, hope you liked this chapter :)


	4. Sneaky Gatorade

_Ian Kabra ONLY._

I can't help but chuckle once I read my new dorm's nametag. Looks like Ian will have a lot of adapting to do.

I open the door and whistle in awe at Ian's side of the room. I'm guessing he got brand new furniture, since the ones on my side look very different from his. For starters, his closet is way bigger than mine.

I look at the door cautiously before making my way toward his closet. What does he keep in here that would require of such a large closet? As soon as I open the door, though, my mouth drops in awe. Not even Sinead Starling, who, even though she is supposed to be my enemy I must admit, is the most famous actress in the entire world, could have such assortments. I'm not going to go into detail, but let me tell you that all the clothes summed up would equal to a hundred. All organized to utmost perfection. And not one single pair of jeans or a t-shirt in sight.

I gaze at my flimsy suitcase, which holds all of my clothing. I honestly don't know what to say…

His bedding is definitely made of silk, and he has a thousand of pillows. A very comfortable-looking couch sits next to his bedside table, slightly angled so it points to the bed. In between the couch and the bed, there is a small carpet, on which a pair of soft slippers is placed. In front of his bed, there's his desk (which trust me, looks too neat) and a large assortment of books to each side. My eyes lit up at this, but they darken once I spot the titles, which are all about economy, politics, etc.

And then I spot it.

A small refrigerator to one of the bookcase's side.

If Ian is a millionaire, then there must be very tasty pastries in there. And I haven't eaten anything ever since the plane took off.

I'm about to walk toward it when I hear a knock on the door. Praying it's not either Hamilton or Jonah, I make my way toward it. Two identical-looking, tall, and sort of handsome redheads are standing in front of me.

"Dan Cahill?" one of them asks.

I nod. "Yeah…uh, how do you know who I am?"

"Because you're definitely not Ian Kabra," the other responds, pointing at the door's nametag.

I frown in confusion. I haven't added my name to it…

"I'm Seth, and he's Trent," the one to the right introduces.

I feel as if I've seen them somewhere, but I can't exactly point out where.

"Nice meeting you," I answer.

"Likewise," Trent replies. He points at me nonchalantly. "You're going to play volleyball, right?"

I nod.

"Well, the coach needs you at the locker rooms," Seth explains. "He wants to hand you the uniform and the schedule."

"Thanks for telling me," I answer. I chuckle. "But could you please tell me where they are?"

"The volleyball locker rooms?" Trent answers. "We can take you there if you want!"

"Oh, that'd be very n-" I stop myself. 'Awesome' would sound more like something Dan would say rather than 'very nice'. "That'd be _awesome_."

"No problem," Seth tells me, smiling. "Follow me."

As we make our way outside, I keep glancing at the twins. They seem so familiar…I _know_ I've met them somewhere. But where?

One thing I forgot to tell you is that Hastings's Academy is surrounded by several huge courts. Soccer, baseball, track, polo…one for every sport that's played outside. There are also buildings containing courts for sports played inside, too, such as basketball, volleyball, and swimming. In fact, the courts take up more than half of the academy's space. After all, sports are the academy's main priority.

Seth points at one building that's smaller than the others. It's right next to the track court, where the players are finishing up.

"Those are the temporal volleyball lockers," he tells me. "The ones inside the volleyball court are under construction right now, so the players use this one. The coach is inside, waiting for you."

"Oh, I get it," I reply. I turn to look at them. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," they reply, smiling as they leave.

Maybe not every person in this school is as bad as Ian or the Hammers.

I make my way toward the building, breathing in the afternoon's fresh air. I feel less stressed out than before. However, I can't help but wonder why those twins seem so familiar…

I open the door and it hits me. They're the Starlings.

My eyes widen, and I realized that there's no one waiting for me here. Only some sort of prank from the Starlings! But before I can retreat, the Hammers appear right in front of me.

"What in the world are you doing here?"

It's Hamilton.

I gasp. "I…I…I was looking for the volleyball coach, but I got the wrong locker room! Sorry, I'll be going!"

"Evan, close the door behind soft skin," Jonah instructs.

Evan does at told.

I shrink back as the Hammers begin to corner me.

"You really do want to get beat up, don't you?" Hamilton tells me.

I shake my head. "It was an honest mistake-"

"Everybody knows that the track locker room is one of our areas," Hamilton cuts in. "After all, we're the team's stars. We can do whatever we want with this place."

Kurt smirks proudly.

I notice that they are all sweaty and in their uniforms, but that isn't important. What is important is that those stupid Starlings tricked me, and that there is no Ian to save me.

"Today has turned out to be a good day," Evan comments. "First, coach dismisses us early for a very good practice sessions, and now we get to beat up a newbie!"

One thing about the Hammers is that they are all idiots. They think that I can't unlock doors. Which is exactly what I do.

"Hey!" Hamilton exclaims.

I slip out of the door and run out of the locker rooms as quickly as I can.

"You had to jinx it, didn't you?" I hear Jonah snap at Evan.

Hamilton and Kurt are still behind me. And being the track stars they are, they obviously catch up on me. I feel Hamilton's hand grab my shirt.

"Whimp!" he exclaims.

"Hey, what's going on in here?"

"Oh," Hamilton says, smirking. "If it isn't the principal's son. What, are you going to go tell your daddy?"

I turn to look to my right, trying to hold back a smile as I spot Jake looking down at Kurt and Hamilton. He looks even better than he normally does with his soccer uniform.

"If you don't stop it, then yes," Jake threatens.

"Fine, we won't beat him up right now," Hamilton gives in.

I think it's too quick for him, but my thoughts are quickly silenced.

"But we will continue this tomorrow in the track locker rooms," Hamilton tells me, glowering. "You think you can run away from us, you punk?"

My mouth parts open in surprise.

Jake shakes his head. "You won't pick up a fight with him."

"Yes we will," Kurt hisses at Jake.

"Unless he wants to end up as the coward of the entire school," Hamilton tells me. "We might not be part of the social butterflies club like Jake. But we are pretty influential around here."

I gulp.

The two of them begin to walk closer to me.

"So, what will you choose?" Hamilton asks.

I'm about to decline, but then I remember. I'm supposed to be Dan: brave, impulsive, and one who jumps to prove otherwise when someone calls him a coward. As much as I don't want to end up half-dead in the hospital, I have to say yes.

I frown in defiance.

Before our parents died, I remember there was a group of boys who enjoyed terrorizing the girl who stuttered. Meaning, me. Dan got into a fight with them trying to defend me. The results? A bloody nose, a swollen eye and bruises in his stomach for him. If I want to help out my brother, then I've got to do this.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I blurt out.

Jake sighs.

I can't believe my mouth obeyed my brain. It usually stays glued together whenever I find myself in a dangerous situation.

Hamilton grins. "That's what I wanted to hear."

And with that, Kurt and Hamilton leave.

"You shouldn't have done that," Jake tells me, looking after them.

I take a look at him, and my heart skips a beat. I want to smile like a love struck girl, but I can't blow my cover. I stand up straighter, purse up my lips in a 'rude boy' manner (according to Nellie), and in my closest Dan tone say: "No one calls me a coward."

He chuckles, glancing at me. "Your sister was right. You're quite impulsive."

My heart does a summersault of happiness. We've talked before, and once, I told him about Dan. That was two years ago, and he remembers! I keep my cool façade. "Amy is a really good observant."

And then I remember. Dan is too stubborn to admit his flaws.

Jake smiles. "Yeah, she's really smart."

Yay!

"Hey, are you in contact with your sister?" he asks.

I quickly nod. "Yes, why?"

"Just tell her that what happened back in the open house…" he begins.

I want the ground to swallow me up. Of course, if he remembers a small conversation we had years ago, he will remember my teddy-bear underwear (which I wanted to get rid of, but couldn't…even though it caused me embarrassment, the teddy-bear was too cute).

"Tell her that I forgot about everything."

I perk up at this.

"Actually, don't tell her anything!" he quickly retracts his words. "She might feel embarrassed if you do…just, forget it."

If I weren't pretending to be Dan and was like those popular girls who could ask boys out, I would've hugged him right on the spot. He actually cares about how I feel!

"Alright, dude," I reply.

"Thanks." He smiles, frowning good-naturedly. "You really do look like your sister."

"I get that a lot," I answer.

His smile grows. "Well then, Dan. I've gotta get back to soccer practice! I'll see you around."

"Of course," I reply, waving at his retreating figure.

And then I let myself smile and blush.

I turn around to get back to my dorm. All my thoughts are flooded with Jake, until I step foot inside my room. I don't know why, but I'm reminded of Hamilton. And the fact that he'll beat me up tomorrow.

I exhale, shaking my head. I'm so dead. Suddenly, I feel down once again. Maybe something from Ian's refrigerator will cheer me up. I glance at the door to make sure he isn't back from practice before I sneakily make my way toward it. Opening up, my hopes disappear. It's full of healthy stuff! I'm not as sweet-indulged as Dan, but I'm not in the mood of things low in calories. Spotting a Gatorade, I grab it. Closing the refrigerator behind me, I open it up.

I'd left my handbag on the floor.

Which I didn't take notice of and immediately tripped on. The Gatorade spills all over my shirt.

"Oh, that's just what I needed!" I exclaim, scoffing at the Gatorade. "Today's just not my day."

I drink what's left and throw it in the trash before making my way toward the bathroom.

I'd completely forgotten about Ian's rule of not using it today until he finished up, and that was my first mistake.

My second mistake was not to lock the door behind me.

I begin to scrub my shirt before realizing that it won't work if I don't take it off. Thankful to remove the sticky shirt from me, I begin to splatter soap all over it. As soon as I begin to wash the Gatorade off, the door to the bathroom opens.

I'm to slow to cover myself up.

Ian is staring at me, his eyes wide.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews! I just wanted to answer some other things:

CelestialBronzeLightning and MrsJoshHutcherson113 (haha, nice pen-name!): Hopefully, the way he discovered Amy's real identity wasn't too lame :P

Amazing Girl: Sorry about that! I'm also a Jamy fan, but I thought that Amian would be better for this story. However, I already got an idea for a Jamy story...(:

catdreamer39: Haha, it's okay! I actually do know that the Starlings are triplets, I just didn't want to put 'Ned and Ted' so I instead put twins.

Clara0414: Yeah, sorry about that. What I meant to say when I said 'it has each of the dorm's inhabitant's names on the door' was that each of the people occupying the dorm had their names placed on the door. However, it seems that you already figured it out, LOL.

Hopefully, my next update will come as quick as this one did! Stay tuned :)


	5. Hath No Fury Like a Laughing Kabra

Ian closes the door behind him, shocked, astonished, and everything along those lines.

I want to die.

I shut my eyes close, wishing that it has all been some sort of twisted daydream.

But it isn't.

I look down, and with a sigh of relief, realize that I have the surgical tape all wrapped around me. But he's still smart enough to know that I'm not a boy.

(Well, at least he didn't see me in my bra…)

I look at myself in the mirror, wanting to whack myself across my face. I'm such an idiot. The first day hasn't even finished, and I've already been discovered. By a snob, no less. Not even a nice guy who'd be willing to keep my secret…

After washing and blowdrying my shirt dry, I put it on and slowly go out to my room. My eyes widen. My two bags are all packed up and on top of my bed.

"You're leaving," Ian says, his arms crossed across his chest.

I don't understand.

"This is a _boys'_ school," he continues, eyeing me up and down. "So, leave."

"No," I blurt out.

Ian looks surprised. "Excuse me?"

"I won't leave right now," I continue, keeping my strong stance. "I'll leave after my brother comes back."

"And how long will that be?"

"A month or so."

Ian scoffs. "You expect me to live with you for a month? No way."

"Why not?" I ask. "I promise I'll keep out of the way. And I'll still follow the rules. In fact…I'll do more. I can even clean the side-"

"Clean?" Ian questions, a disgusted look on his face. "I don't care if you have a cleaning lady's blood pumping down your veins, but you won't touch my personal space."

"Well," I continue, trying to look for another thing to offer. But knowing Ian, all of my options are not quite valid. "I…I'll do whatever you want…"

"Which is to leave," Ian informs me. "I'll be nice. I'll just tell Principal Rosenbloom, and I won't diffuse it all over the school."

"Wait-"

He gets my bags and hands them to me. "I'm not carrying those for you."

"Ian, there-"

"Stop making up excuses, I won't change my mind," he mutters, heading toward the door.

"Principal Rosenbloom already knows!" I say, rapidly so he won't cut me off.

Ian stops in his tracks. "What?"

"He knows everything," I explain. "In fact, he assigned me to this dorm because he thought you wouldn't want to mind my business…guess he was wrong."

"I don't care about uninteresting people's business, so he was right on that," Ian replies. He frowns. "But when a stupid person like you is keeping a secret, he, or she in your case, isn't able to hide it from me for long."

"I'm not stupid," I say, really silently.

"Yes you are."

I perk up. Does he have super hearing powers?

Someone knocks at the door.

I turn to look at it, wondering who it could be.

When…

"Yo, open up! I won't bite!"

I gasp. It's Jonah.

"What is that Wizard kid doing in these dorms?" Ian asks me. "I thought he was a year ahead of us…"

One look at my frightened expression, and Ian figures everything out.

"Oh, great," he sighs. "You're in trouble, Dan…"

"Amy," I tell him.

He glares at me before opening the door.

"I'm looking for that little fool right there, Kabro," Jonah tells him, pointing at me.

"It's _Kabra_," Ian corrects, clearly mad at the mishap.

Jonah ignores me. He looks at me up and down, and then at the bag. "What, ready to escape?"

I am about to reply no, but he begins to laugh.

"Well, you can stay a while longer here," Jonah tells me. "Hamilton moved the…_appointment_ for next week."

I perk up at this.

Jonah leans against the doorway. "Maybe you could use that time to train your flabby arms…"

I look at my arms. In comparison to Jonah's and Ian's, they're twigs.

"But of course, you'd need a trainer," Jonah informs me. He motions at me with his chin. "I like you, kid. That quick escape you had back there had me laughing in my dorm. I ask for twenty dollars the hour. If we train for two hours, and in the seven days remaining for the duel…then that would give me…er…uh…"

"$280," Ian mutters.

"I knew that," Jonah tells him, before looking back at me. "$280."

By the bored looks in their faces, I can tell that Jonah's desired amount is nothing. But for me, it is.

I, however, won't let my brother's name be stained. He's too brave to be labeled as a whimp. "Fine."

"We start tomorrow," Jonah informs me, about to turn away.

"Wait!" I exclaim. "I sort of have to attend Cheyenne tomorrow afternoon."

"Cheyenne?" Jonah asks. He turns around, smiling. "You're going to spend an entire afternoon with that cutie?"

I nod, not sure where this is going.

"Tell you what, I'll ask Hamilton to give you two more days, and I won't even ask for more money," he offers. "As long as you take me to see Cheyenne tomorrow."

I want to laugh at his grin, but I remain cool and collected. I purse my lips in the rude boy manner. "Sure, yo."

To my surprise, Ian's lips curl upwards.

"You're my new homie!" Jonah hollers. He's about to give manhug, but Ian stops him.

"Goodbye," he simply says, before pushing him out the door. As he closes the door, he begins to chuckle.

I frown, confused.

"Is that what you call your boy impression?" he questions, looking at me.

"What?"

"That weird thing you look with your lips."

I purse my lips. "This?"

Ian grins, laughing silently. "How long have you been doing that?"

"Uh…" I don't know where this is going. "Since I came here?"

Ian begins to laugh hysterically, which trust me, looks so unnatural on him.

"Walk," he orders, his laugh calming down.

"Huh?"

"Walk 'like a boy', I want to see that," Ian furthers his request.

"Um, okay," I reply, and begin to walk just like Nellie told me to.

This brings Ian to laugh even more.

And I'm freaking out. Is something wrong with him?

"You thought that would make you look like a boy!" Ian exclaims, between laughs (which make him look cute, he has a nice smile).

"According to-"

"I'll let you stay for another week," Ian cuts me off. "Until the tournament."

"Really?" I ask, my eyes brightening.

Ian nods. "I figured that you would-"

I am so ecstatic, that I do something that is so unlike me.

I fling my arms around his neck and hug him.

_Hug him_

I, Amy Cahill, the usually quiet and reserved girl, hugging a _boy_.

Ian tenses up, and I quickly pull away.

"Sorry," I say, feeling like an idiot. "I was just so-"

He slightly raises his hand, silencing me. He looks slightly flustered. "Just, don't do that again."

"Yeah," I reply, looking down. I begin to smile. Looking up at him, I say: "Thank you, though. I really appreciate that you will be letting me stay one more week. That way, I'll at least leave without giving my brother the reputation of a coward."

Ian nods. He looks as if he's out of words.

He really doesn't like hugs…or anybody going near his personal space, for that matter.

"Don't get too comfortable," he finally speaks. "This is still my dorm and you're still under my rules."

I'm too thankful to even care about his jerky attitude.

* * *

**Author's Note:** In comparison to my other chapters, this one is short. But I've got to study since, in my school, the school year's about to end in a month, and that means that we have a lot of tests and reports. I should be studying now :P But I wanted to post another chapter up, since it has been a week since my last update.

And you guys had me laughing. LOL I'm not that cruel, Amy was already seen by too many people to add to the list :P


End file.
